


博肖架空中篇 - 笑顏如花綻(R，未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 目標是豪車，現在還在溫車(艸出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Kudos: 11





	博肖架空中篇 - 笑顏如花綻(R，未完)

(一)  
隔壁鎮的王一博休妻之事在當年傳得沸沸揚揚，有說他無法生育的、亦有虐待妻子、或是個性冷冽難以相處，各種流言蜚語總結下來，就是個劣跡斑斑的人，最終據說是更有勢力的娘家施壓之下方才休妻，至此之後即使王家有錢、王一博長得貌若潘安俊俏地緊，也沒人敢把女兒嫁給他，深怕重蹈齊家覆轍。

可近日王家老爺病重，投醫無數仍是無果，著急的王夫人最後只好找人媒妁，想讓王小少爺娶親給王老爺沖喜。王一博對此其實是嗤之以鼻壓根不相信的，但孝順的他為了使母親安心，愣是答應下這樁婚事，表示一切隨母親安排。

但王小少爺因為與齊家千金之事，饒是媒婆費盡口舌，仍舊沒有哪戶人家願意將女兒嫁到王家受罪，最終聘禮重金找上肖家病弱的大小姐，此女已過花信數年，由於久病孱弱，待字閨中乏人問津，而王家即使二娶，對與肖家的婚事甚是重視，禮數依然做足，大鑼大鼓地八人大轎迎娶肖家大千金。

可這樁婚事對於肖家來說實屬迫不得已，從商的肖家今年因為天災與人禍，其實非常需要這筆錢，但也不願用買賣兒女來換取金錢，但肖綻聽聞此事後和父母說到希望能成全此事，以報答父母多年養育之恩。嫁娶當日，兩老難掩哀傷之情的送她過門，旁人只道是不捨女兒出嫁，但唯獨三人知道，肖綻這般去可能是有去無回。

拜堂過後，肖綻一人待在房內等待著，她緊攢著艷紅的喜服，內心惴惴不安。在她看來，這紅過於刺眼，或許會是今晚過後自己的命運，她賭得是即使被發現，王家丟不起這臉，不會收回聘禮再休一次妻，父母能用那筆錢度過這次難關，那自己這條命也是值得了。

就在肖綻沉浸在思緒之中，房門被打開了，她聽見那人不緩不急地走向自己，掀起紅蓋頭，緊張的她並沒有捕捉到王小少爺眼底一閃而過的驚艷，她聽見那人用低沉的嗓音說道：「從今爾後，你就是我的娘子了。」

「是的。」

「合卺後就趕緊歇息吧。」肖綻聽到那人說道，蓄著些許水光的大眼，緊張地看著那人將酒斟滿，把酒被遞給她，喝了交杯酒。

王一博看著眼前無措地連交杯都做得僵硬的美人，內心嘆了口氣，看來齊家所散播的謠言影響甚遽，語氣放輕說道：「我…並不如外傳一般，對結髮不善，你若不願，我也不會用強，不若…我們先歇息吧，落紅之事，我可以解決。」

肖綻驚訝地杏眼圓睜，看著眼前方即弱冠的少年，內心動盪不已。除了感動，更多的是劫後餘生之感…她帶著歉意地想著，能瞞一日是一日吧。

(二)  
而王一博真如洞房當日所言，並沒有碰她，兩人相敬如賓。三日後歸寧，肖家兩老看見兩人笑臉盈盈地攜禮返家，甚是驚訝。肖母趁肖父和王一博相談甚歡之際，將肖綻拉到房裡問道：「綻綻啊，你趕緊告訴娘這是怎麼一回事？」

「夫君…對我甚好，他說他並不同外人所道那般欺侮女子，只要我不願，他便不會碰我…」肖綻想起這三日兩人的相處，柔聲答道。

「你…自己做主便是。」肖母有些擔憂的看著自己的孩子，內心自責不已。如果兩老有能力，還能護著孩子終生，不讓她需要欺瞞他人，一生活得戰戰兢兢。

肖綻頷首表示理解，她面上不顯，內心實則慌亂，短短三日的相處，她便知曉外人所傳實屬虛言。王一博待人彬彬有禮，對她更是無微不至地照顧體貼，且十分有才學，也和父親一樣，十分敬重女性，這讓她更加地心煩意亂…兩人如同雲泥之別，如此不堪的自己是配不上的。

反觀這廂肖綻自怨自哀，王一博對於娶肖綻為妻這事倒是意外地欣喜滿意。肖綻雖出身於商賈之家，卻有才有德，不僅博覽群書，且善於詩詞、書法以及繪畫的廣泛修養，身子也不如外人言道般羸弱。興許長年調養身子之故，肖綻對於吃食十分講究，她吩咐下去的食譜所做出來的養生料理，連病重的父親都能入口，這讓他對於這位母親找來沖喜的妻子，心生喜歡，更加另眼看待。

兩人朝夕相處，志趣相投。平日王一博幫著自家大哥打點家業，有時遇上些問題，晚上回府後便會和肖綻提起，聰慧如她，時常提出些錦囊妙計，幫助王一博解決了許多困難。兩人呆在一起時從不無趣，或詩詞唱和、或論天下事，時常比肩調笑，恍如密友，感情在這一招一夕之下日漸濃烈。

肖綻對王一博是心悅的，但這感情像是罌粟，如夢似幻地甜美，使人越是依賴，卻日夜銷鑠著肉心。當初出此下策嫁給王一博就同飲鴆止渴，以為被發現便是一死了之，萬萬沒想到會墜入情劫，這令人稱羨的一切對肖綻來說或許是一個過不去的劫數。

王家自從王小少爺迎娶肖家千金後，好事接連不斷，先是王家大少爺的夫人懷胎，二是王家老爺似是沖喜有應，竟是在鬼門關前走一回後，慢慢恢復了健康，這讓王家上下對於肖綻可說是倍加禮遇，肖綻對此是極為開心的，王家人對她很好，好得她更生愧疚。

王一博發現自己的夫人心情不佳，在人前雖如平日般談笑風生、笑臉盈盈，要不是某次經過書房外，聽見她暗自垂淚地小聲啜泣，他根本不知道原來夫人有如此心事。他對此是無措的，前一段婚娶從開始至最後結束，都十分糟糕。

對於男女情愛，只是個少年的他，其實完全不懂；此外，齊家千金可以說在嫁進王家不出多月便給他扣了頂綠帽，更欺人太甚地仗著財大勢廣，愣是把自家的渾事謠傳成王小少爺虧待她，逼著王一博頂著各種罵名休妻。可他的性格也倔，不聲張、不解釋，硬是扛下了這些，內心暗自立誓此生不再婚娶，可未曾想過會闖入個肖綻。

(三)  
洞房之日掀開紅蓋頭那瞬，是王一博初見肖綻，在此之前僅在畫像裡看過，筆墨即使再生動，也傳達不出她那令人眼前一亮的靈動。她的眉眼自成畫，嘴小唇薄色若丹霞，唇邊帶著小痣，當日不安的神情，脆弱地美若絕色。

多日相處，不只王一博對她卸下心防，肖綻亦是，常對著他一博一博地喊，旁人道她不懂禮數，但王一博樂意，與其聽她怯生生地喊著夫君，不若喊他的名，更讓他覺得親近些。她笑起來時，露出雪白的細牙，唇邊小痣會越發明顯，頰上會綻開好看的弧度，笑顏如花綻，可王一博偏生覺著，肖綻的容貌更勝於此。

王一博知道擔心從何而來，怕是自己已然墜入情網，想起那日肖綻暗自蹙眉垂淚，他撓破了頭也想不出法子。此外，還有一事讓王一博愁得慌，正是夜夜美人在懷卻什麼也不能做，也不知是最近肖綻對他依賴心遽增，抑或是其他緣故，原本寢寐之間總是蜷著身軀在角落的她，最近總是睡著不安生，沒過會就翻身鑽進他的懷裡，精緻小巧的玉足還時不時蹭著他腳踝，有時甚至一條纖纖玉腿一跨，卡在他兩腿之中，時常害得他得靠念數才得以入睡，一早還得沖涼方能消停，這一日日下來，又是入秋天氣轉涼之際，王一博竟是染上風寒病了多日。

擔憂的肖綻每日在床邊悉心照料，王一博有時發燒難受地發出囈語，她就心疼地緊。她其實有感覺到王一博對她的感情，也知曉他每日早起沖涼是為了什麼，這使她更加自責，照料著王一博時，總是盯著他的俊臉發愁抑或喃喃自語，不知道此事該如何善了。是日正午，總算退燒的王一博緩緩睜開眼，這幾日他偶爾有些力氣可以下床走動，但過一會又咳得嚴重，被肖綻趕緊扶回房休息，半夢半醒之間，有時會聽見肖綻呢喃著些他聽不懂的話，每次都強撐不下沒聽全就再次睡下。眼下轉醒又聽見肖綻在一旁不知在搗鼓湯藥還是吃食，一邊黏糊著自言自語，王一博瞇著眼偷看著她朱唇微張、神神叨叨模樣，覺著可愛地內心都要化了。

「我該怎麼對他開口…」

「他那麼好…」

「是有什麼事讓夫人難以開口嗎？…可否讓夫君為你分憂？」王一博聲音本就低沉，大病初癒更是低啞，此時突然出聲問道，那嗓音酥麻入骨彷如過電，讓肖綻背脊一顫，向受驚嚇的兔子，杏眼圓睜地看著嘴角帶著淺笑的王一博。

「我…那、那個…去喊大夫！」沒想成王一博居然會聽到她所說的話，肖綻著急地轉身就想逃，王一博眼明手快愣是將她一把拉住，用上巧勁將人往懷裡一帶。

「為夫需要的不是大夫，是肖綻啊。」王一博摟著懷中的人，頓了頓，接著又說道，「綻綻啊…你願意接受我了嗎？」自信如王一博，此時心中卻打著大鼓，咚咚地響著，耳邊全剩下自己如雷的心跳聲。

肖綻緊咬著下唇，手指用力深陷掌中，握緊了又鬆，放鬆後又握緊，下定決心地顫聲道，「我當然願意接受你…可我怕夫君不願接受這樣的我…」

「喊我一博。」

「還有，不准這樣說妳自己。」

「說吧，有什麼事，我們一起度過。」低垂著頭的肖綻眼泛淚光，聽著王一博的這句承諾，霎時心生勇氣，是的呢，即使要失去，也要嘗試過再放棄。

「我…」

「是個雙性人…」

「既有女性的陰戶…也有男性的陽物。」

(四)  
肖綻此話一出，兩人之間一時靜地如同空氣凝結，她蓄滿淚水的眼眶彷彿再也承受不住，啪哒啪哒地落在裙上，她無語凝噎，抵在自己後背的胸膛，突然不再炙熱了，周身如墜入冰淵，肉心一抽一抽地疼，胸口像堵了千斤重石，她用力地咬上手背不讓自己哭出聲，用盡全身力量想離開王一博。王一博卻是突然反應過來，狠狠地扯下她的雙手並緊摟住她，額頭抵在她的肩頭，沒想成竟是感到一陣濕意，肖綻聽到那人略帶哭腔地說道，「別傷害自己，我心疼。」

肖綻登時就愣住了，他不嫌棄自己嗎？

「和我說說是怎麼回事吧？」

於是肖綻緩緩道出她尚未遇見王一博時，前半生的故事。

肖綻說，自己能出生在肖家無疑是她一輩子最大的福氣，中年才得子的肖父肖母在穩婆告知他們，小孩是雙性之子時，並沒有拋棄她，而是拿了大筆錢堵了產婆的嘴，認真尋思著該如何教育這個孩子，最後他們決定，對外宣稱生得是女兒，卻身子病弱，如此至少能養在深閨好生保護，於此同時對於肖綻的教育卻是同時進行著。她很早就知道自己的身體異於常人，父母卻讓她有幸選擇自己喜歡的事去做，讓她可以對外頂著女子的名稱卻恣意的以男子的身分活在肖家。可不曾想肖家今年的生意會有如此打擊，肖綻看著父母每日操勞生意卻毫無起色，恰聞王家正在為王小少爺買妻沖喜，她拚命地說服肖父肖母，起先兩老怎麼也不肯，她就日日夜夜跪在廳堂，最後肖母不忍，三人抱頭在房內痛哭，終是答應了肖綻的提議。

王一博在聽完肖綻所說的話後，一時語塞，只懂得用雙臂狠狠摟住身前的人，他難以想像如此單薄的肩到底如何扛起這些重擔，他悶聲問道，「如果我今日不逼問你，你打算什麼時侯才和我說？」

「我…」

王一博看肖綻這反應就知道他壓根沒打算和自己說，忿忿地咬住懷中人的後頸，但也不敢使勁，深恐傷了他。

「啊！—你幹嘛額？」肖綻被王一博的動作嚇著，正欲轉身問道，卻被王一博接下來的問題給打斷了。

「如果我願意接受你，那你…能否接受你自己？」王一博再次問道。他一點都不在乎肖綻的身子和平凡女人不同，他擱在心尖兒，欲执子之手，與子偕老的是肖綻這個人，不是身為男人、抑或是女人的身分。

「我…自是願意的。」肖綻忍淚垂首，一字一字地回道，他何其有幸能尋得此人。

「還有一事…」

「說吧。」

「我姓肖，單名戰，一戰成名之戰，而非花顏綻放之綻。」肖戰轉身，定定地望向王一博的眸底，笑若朗月入懷，不加掩飾，是交付真心帶著萬種情思，悉堆眼角的結髮之人。

星河再燦爛也無眼前之人璀璨。

王一博看呆了，腦中如同雷霆乍惊，想也沒想地將唇覆上朝思暮想的小巧朱唇。

(五)  
王一博舔吮著肖戰的唇瓣邊的小痣，用舌尖描繪著他精緻小巧的唇形，接著緩緩探入輕舔著貝齒，此刻的王一博耐心十足，如同等待獵物的豹子，等待著另一方鬆懈之際。

「唔—！」當肖戰被吻得喘不上氣而張嘴時，王一博不再忍耐，凶狠地攻城掠地，他大掌壓著肖戰不讓他有逃離的機會，舔舐著肖戰口腔內的每一吋軟肉，在對方敲打著他的胸膛時，勾著他的舌尖繞圈嬉戲，直到肖戰實在無法承受更多，眼眶內蓄著水汽時，王一博才黏呼地拉開距離。

「你、怎麼…一博！」肖戰被他吻得害羞地連話都說不清，他兩鼻尖對鼻尖地，近地連對方劇烈跳動的心跳聲都能聽見。

「戰戰的唇真甜！」大病初癒的王一博在一陣激吻後，臉上總算帶上點血色，最明顯地莫過帶著水光的雙唇。

「你的病方才痊癒！…怎麼就這般胡鬧！」肖戰佯怒道，臉上的神情卻是滿滿的擔心。

「我這哪是胡鬧呢？…夫人便是我的解藥。」王一博嘴角一挑，笑著邪氣，但眸底寫滿了認真溫柔。

「你…！不行，我得讓大夫來給你看看！」說不過他的肖戰果斷放棄爭論，趁著王一博體力未恢復鬆懈的瞬間，一溜煙地跑去找大夫，還轉身朝王一博俏皮一笑，別提有多自滿。

王一博看著肖戰一副計畫達成得意的樣子，臉上掛著寵溺的笑，默默在心裡腹誹著，”待我恢復體力，有你受的。”

待大夫把脈並叮囑完後，王一博也不提方才之事，吩咐下人準備晚膳，肖戰似是滿意於王一博聽話的態度，亦或是心意相同之故，用膳席間他興奮地同王一博分享了他最近的所見所聞。

那開心地手舞足蹈的樣貌是王一博此前未見的，他安靜地聽著肖戰所說的一字一句，認真地看著他的一顰一笑，內心滿溢著無法壓抑的喜悅以及愛戀。

用完晚膳，王一博在肖戰的監督下把藥喝光，在向他詢問了近日家中商鋪等狀況後，即催促著肖戰沐浴，自己則是去和父母問安。

與父母一番議話後，王一博心急地快步走回房間，一走入內恰見肖戰出了浴池正欲披上袍子，這是王一博第一次見著一絲不掛的肖戰。

而肖戰看到闖進的來人，先是驚呼一聲，慌亂地趕緊一把將掛在一旁的裏衣披上，然而這雪白的袍本就料薄，搭上渾身的水氣緊貼在身上，自是透出被熱氣蒸得粉嫩的肌膚，仍舊滴著水的墨色及腰青絲猶如月夜裡的一壁瀑布自白衣傾瀉而下，半遮半掩地遮住了微微隆起的椒乳，可在蜿蜒的墨瀑之間隱約可見胸前的纓紅。長長的睫毛不知是因為無法承受那額上不斷滴下的水珠之重亦或是緊張而顫抖著，而他低垂著眼眸，蘊滿水汽。

「你…」

「我…」

兩人同時開口，又在聽見對方的聲音時停了下來，一時之間室內竟是無聲，王一博的心猛烈地跳著，大力地彷彿要撞出胸口，聲音響得他都怕肖戰能聽著，可肖戰與他又有何異？他侷促地將裏衣裹緊，愣是將他的細腰肉臀給勒了出來，這動作卻如同點燃歡愛的引信，把王一博的理智炸出了九霄之外，他快步地走向肖戰，大力地摟上只堪盈盈一握的柳腰，大掌托住對方的肉臀，一條腿抵在他兩腿之間，一使勁竟是將肖戰抱了起來。

(六)  
肖戰沒想到王一博的反應是如此…熱烈。

他人眼中的王一博總是散發生人勿近的氣場，尤其是在齊家千金之事後，外人對於王一博更是避而遠之，而肖戰卻在陰錯陽差間遇上王一博，當時躊躇著不敢說出秘密的他常想，如果他是個女人，那這一切將會是如此幸福美滿。

可王一博的溫柔與包容卻是他始料未及的，不僅照顧他、尊重他，甚至接受了這個亦男亦女的軀體，他所給的愛宛如冬日的暖陽，驅散了肖戰潛藏心底的自卑。

思及此，肖戰雙手緊摟上王一博抒發著內心無以名狀的感動，竟是將胸前的軟肉送至王一博唇邊，肖戰本人沒發現，但王一博卻是連耳尖都紅透，他按捺著衝動，深怕自己會嚇著懷中終付真心的夫人。

王一博抱著人快步走到床榻邊，大手撥開帳幔將人輕放下，朱幔之下，王一博欺身緩緩附上肖戰的唇，這一吻輕柔地同羽毛輕拂，騷動春心。

「夫人，是否能允我…與你一度這遲來的洞房花燭夜？」王一博目露深情，語氣堅定地問道。

兩人靠得極近，肖戰能從王一博墨色的瞳仁看見自己羞臊著輕輕頷首的倒影。

「我自是願意…唔！」王一博待聽見他的回答便急不可耐的再此吻上，不若前一個不帶慾望的淺吻，他熱烈地探開肖戰的朱唇，勾著他的舌尖不斷變化角度地吸吮、舔弄著，涎水沿著肖戰無法閉起的唇邊流下。而王一博的手指輕輕撫過他的下頷、頸側，順著虛掩的領口探入，大掌附上肖戰因情動而尖挺的酥胸。

「啊！」肖戰無法按捺住因王一博用手指輕捻乳珠時而發出的呻吟，那一聲千迴百轉，喊得王一博心尖都要化了。他一手時而輕刮乳粒，時而拉得老高再猛地放開，引來身下人越發嬌嫩的驚呼；另一手將本就虛掩著的裏衣緩緩拉開，此刻王一博也顧不上親吻，他的目光追隨著肖戰一寸寸露出的肌膚，直至已然挺立的玉莖。他對於同為男性的器官並沒有感到排斥，反倒覺得粉嫩地可愛。

王一博再次俯下身，他的唇略乾，親吻著肖戰的唇邊小痣，搔刮地癢而酥麻。他沿著細微隆起的喉結向下舔弄，虔誠地以吻膜拜著摯愛，一手揉捏著胸脯擠出淺溝，舌尖在溝壑裡留下水痕緩緩流敞至心口，他接著舔舐著左胸的乳孔，耳邊傳來肖戰頻率漸高的心跳聲和羞怯的抗拒聲。

「別...啊！感、感覺…好奇怪！」肖戰對於男莖挺立的感覺不算陌生，可讓人觸碰自己勾動情慾而女蒂脹痛的感受倒是初次，一直以來他的情慾寡淡，即使晨起時也是以冷水擦拭身子來壓抑慾望，而身下的女穴更是除了沐浴外，完全不碰。因此，現在的肖戰只能絞緊修長的雙腿用力去磨蹭腿間，試圖舒緩這陌生的快感。


End file.
